marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncanny X-Men Annual Vol 3 1
(Story) | NextIssue = (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Andrea Sorrentino | Quotation = I think I'm--I'm like, lost in time. | Speaker = Tempus | StoryTitle1 = The Secret Life of Eva Bell: Part One | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = Andrea Sorrentino | Inker1_1 = Andrea Sorrentino | Colourist1_1 = Marcelo Maiolo | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Mike Marts | Synopsis1 = Unable to control her abilites over time and space, Eva Bell finds herself in an apocalyptic world where she encounters a man named Jonathan Raven. She spends only a short time there before she arrives in Rawhide, unsure of what year it is. The people of this city react uncomfortably to Evas unusual style of hair and clothing as well as to her Australian accent. As they try to arrest Tempus to interrogate her she freezes everyone around herself except for Johnny Bart who explains that it is the year 1875 and that he has encountered people from the future before. Eva realises that she travels through time instinctively whenever she feels in danger, so Johnny threatens to shoot Eva to help her keep travelling. Tempus arrives next in 2099, where she is greeted by that eras X-Men. At first they do not believe her to actually be who she says she is, but after she faints they take her to Illyana Rasputina. Ilyana is the Sorcerer Supreme of this era and explains Eva that she should refrain from further using her abilities. Seven years later Eva has gotten married and given birth to a child. Illyana has been meditating with her and decides to ask when Tempus plans to return to her original time but Eva refuses to even think about leaving her husband and daughter behind. Eva meets her family outside the Sanctum Sanctorum to tell them about the conversation she just had. Shortly thereafter the building blows up. Eva runs into the ruins to help Illyana fight a giant creature, but the sorceress is fatally wounded. As Evas family walks up to her she tries to fight the monster but instead travels back in time to 1,000,000 B.C.. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * Antagonists: * Martian Masters * Unnamed monster * Dinosaurs Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * * ** *** **** ***** * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* * ** Items: * * * * * * * | Solicit = THE SECRET LIFE OF EVA BELL - PART 1 • Part one of the epic two-part tale of the time-manipulating mutant Eva Bell’s greatest secret. • Losing control of her powers, Eva disappeared during a training exercise in Tabula Rasa. Reappearing shortly thereafter, she seemed older and far more weathered, but refused to offer an explanation. • But where did her powers take her? Or maybe the better question is when? And what could she have endured to cause her to keep her story secret from her fellow X-Men? | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}